Blue energy
"Clean, sustainable energy. No pollution. No infrastructure needed. Just power; the same power that runs our ships. Blue energy is the answer to your world's most pressing concerns, and to the people of Timbal, it was an answer to crisis." ''-''Anna Blue energy is a particle/anti-particle construct The Visitors use as their primary source of power. Anna demonstrated the energy by touching two small, nondescript orbs together, creating sizzling blue energy arcs in the air. These arcs propagated in a random but rather calm fashion and didn't visibly interact with the open environment, including present humans and Visitors. History Anna later took Chad Decker to the U.N. Energy Summit in order to demonstrate Visitor advanced technology and to incorporate it into Earth's infrastructure but she faced opposition from the head of the United Nations. As part of her demonstration, she used two small spheres of blue energy to empower the room in order to symbolise the applications of Visitor power generation technology that was clean energy source. Later, a crisis emerged in Southern Asia where a natural disaster devastated the region and left it without power. Thus, Anna decided to further emphasis blue energy usage and saved the inhabitants of the region by providing them energy to empower their facilities. Later, when Marcus asked Anna why they were providing Humans with blue energy, the Visitor High Commander stated that it was to make Humanity dependent on the energy sources of the Visitors which was what they would solely control. (We Can't Win) In Unholy Alliance , Anna stated that her gifts can be mistaken for miracles, and that with more gifts supplied to the humans, they will no longer listen to God for answers, instead to Anna. She used blue energy balls which circled the room and would absorbed into the statue of Mary which made it bleed blue. In Devil in a Blue Dress , Anna switched on the first Blue Energy Reactor on Earth, which will power the Concordia sites. However the reactor was too large to just power a Concordia site and it was to power the Breeding Ships . Sydney revealed Blue Energy's composition, it is a particle/anti particle construct and can be very unstable and no-one would know its sabotage. The Fifth Column sabotaged the reactor, but unbeknownst to them, if weaponized it can destroy 100 square miles, but managed to deactivate the reactor, but its effect caused a blackout among the human electrical grid. Overview At present, nothing is known about the physical properties of this energy, or the method of its creation, other than that it's likely given off in some kind of reaction. According to Anna, blue energy powers all Visitor technology. It was seen to be present in large amounts in the engine room on the New York Mothership. Blue Energy according to Sidney Miller, is anti-particle, particle construct, and so is unpredictable for it could go wild for no reason. Blue energy is split into two forms: Stable form: Powers Visitor and Human technology. Powers Blue Energy Reactors. Weaponized: If weaponized it could become a blue energy grenade, or if someone sabotaged the reactor then it could weaponize the reactor to cause a massive explosion that will destroy 100 square miles. It was also used for weapon technology as seen in blue energy grenades. Behind the Scenes The first appearance of blue energy was when Anna showed Tyler the Motherships engine room It might be the product of the mineral that the v's are asking to take from earth. In an interview about season 2, Rosenbaum mentioned that "The Blue Energy is a gift, but really it's just to get us all stuck on Blue Energy so they Visitors can turn it off." http://uk.tv.ign.com/articles/112/1121621p1.html Category:Technology